Feeling
by Magdalena Saffi-Ann Way-Iero
Summary: Persephone just isn't normal. As a human sadomasochistic sapiosexual that is obsessed with scars, an experiment on the ULA's twelfth disciple doesn't seem like a bad idea. Neither does one on the first risen...


There are a minute minority of people in the world that cross the line, that don't fit into that box of what is PDS sufferer and what is human. Persephone Carlynn, for example, is one of the only ones in that group that could be described as 'normal'. 'Normal' is the definition for someone non-PDS who appears to act, dress and think like a regular human. Persephone can look like all three of these to any pedestrian in her life; however inside she is really the opposite.

It really shows when, during her trip to London, she had the twelfth disciple of the Undead Prophet spread out, deliciously almost-naked on her apartment bed.

"Explain to me why we're doing this?" Simon enquired, bursting to know why this woman was intent on spreading him out, for her eyes, in nothing but a pair of black boxers, on her black silk sheets

"A. We're doing this because you're hot, willing, and high up in the ULA. B. You're partially naked –no pun intended there- because I need to see all of you without being too rude and forward- I am fifteen I'll have you know! And C. I really want to see how reactive you are and what strategies I should use to see how far I can push your kind." Mischievous excitement sparked in her emerald eyes. The disciple moaned in distaste.

"Experiments?! I didn't sign up for this!" he frowned with the same voice tone. Persephone's eyes toned down a little, in sympathy.

"Not at all. I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as I will. Trust me," she quoted, and advanced forward, both knees firm on the bed.

Simon wasn't fully re-assured, although she had spiked his interest, and that was something that made him want to see what she was going to do next. She was a female, obviously with some undead fetish, like many other people online, Tumblr, or whatever you call it, but this time it was different. If she wanted him, then she would have just removed the boxers straight away, or not made ground rules for their encounter. This was more like an experiment, or a test for her pleasure. Or maybe even his. Hn. He'd have to wait and see.

She was well aware that he craved little for her sex, and little for her prominent features either. She was incredibly busty for a fifteen year old, which would appease many other men, however as Simon did not desire tits, that was useless to him. What she was good at, though, was being like a man. Sturdy, and lightly muscled- how he liked his men. She seemed disturbingly well aware of the fact that he was gay, and not at all bothered by it. When they'd set the ground rules they were simple- hands off each other's genitals, the safe word is 'zombie boner' and that everything else should be discussed after 'it' happens.

She started by clamping his knee's together with hers, and picking up a muscled forearm, looking at the grey-blue skin in fascination. She turned it over, to see the most beautiful blue track mark a needle could produce. She leant a little over his body, as he watched in fascination, and brought his wrist to her lips. She traced the tiniest one there with her lips, slowly, however surely, poking her tongue out to massage at the blue, unusual flesh.

The taste might not have been particularly appealing to other humans, but in Persephone's mouth, it tasted sweet, salty and musky. Like her own blood, just with the taste of a man entwined with it. However it really wasn't like the taste of red, fresh, hot, pulsing blood at all. She tasted cold, instead of warm, sweet and salt, instead of just salt and rust, solid and firm instead of pulsing heat. Perfect.

Simon felt himself shudder involuntarily- he hadn't felt this much in years. Where her tongue lapped, dug in and stroked over the mark, shivers pierced his flesh. It was like being kissed, as a human, right there. "More," he gasped, probably feeling as needy as he sounded.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Persephone panted, seeming like she enjoyed this as much as he did. He thrust his forearm up, and she took it back into her mouth, tonguing the biggest track mark and climbing further over him to get a better angle.

"Harder." He gritted out, wishing she'd just sink her teeth in already, make him feel. She obliged without caution, making him arch and writhe into the mattress. "Oh... Oh please..."She teased him with her tongue, and sucked, bit down deeply on the wound. "Oh... Oh my fuck..."

A drop of blue blood sank into her mouth, and she savoured the taste, leaving Simon gasping and unattended. It was cold, and sweet-salt-and-rusty, however it felt alive. It felt running, however not quite pulsing. The suction and moderate pressure of human teeth on his skin must have made it give. She would try and be gentler... Unless he didn't want to step it down.

Simon felt himself whimpering like a puppy for more. The sensation was addictive- additive, and insatiable. The feel of her tongue penetrating him in the way it could, the feel of her teeth- the sensation was even more powerful than any other time a man or a toy had penetrated him from behind.

"Any other scars? Major injuries, tears down to the muscle?" Simon moaned at the thought as she moved up to straddle his stomach, and bit on an incision on his neck- a wide however fairly shallow cut. He'd remember deciding how to do it, holding the knife to his neck then realizing that he wanted to be high as fuck when he left. That's when he slipped, over a lump in the rug, the blade shaking once over his Adam's apple. He felt it- where his pulse should have been beating; there was a wet, human sucking and a sharp biting in his neck.

"There's my- ah, my back..." He made out, waiting for her to stop her nipping and suckling oh his neck to pay attention to the blue stained muscle and bones that were his back. She bit down, ever so slowly, sinking down deeper and deeper and- "Ah!" Simon let out a gasp and a shout of pleasure- he could feel her, digging in with a hard, real force into sensitive flesh. But it wasn't enough.

She dug in harder, and harder, possibly biting as hard as humanly possible into the incision and the skin underneath. "Oh fuck, Oh, please..." She'd pierced him deeply; deeply enough to reward her with slow, leaking blue blood. She pulled back to admire the slow-leaking trails mixed with her saliva that pooled down his neck, and he pulled her face back in to lap it up.

"Turn over," she ordered, and like he had before for few others, Simon turned, lying on his stomach, propping up his face with his palms and elbows. Simon could tell her amazement and possible arousal from the masterpiece that was his back from her gasp. It was the kind of gasp a stereo-typical woman gave when they saw an extraordinarily beautiful cock or they'd been given a day to shop and do nothing more. "You're beautiful, Simon..." She pressed a tip of her finger to the top, right by the scruff of his neck. "Even if it was an experiment, it's beautiful... I wonder how sensitive you are to touch... To kiss..."

She brought her lips to the lip of the scar, dragging them down the thick deep incision as far as she could reach. After many minutes of teasing a whining Simon with kisses, nips and licks, savouring the powerful taste, Persephone decided to take it to the next stage. The bottom of the incision, a place dangerously close to the crack of his ass and the beginning of his boxers, she decided was the part with the least feeling, as the cut thins out and shallows. She bit down, almost as hard as she can, top row of teeth inside, the other clutching onto blue-grey skin to help the top set sink deeper.

Simon arched back into her, and if she had not been straddling his hips to hold them down, his ass would have pushed back into hers, or worse, her wet clit. "The middle... The darkest, thickest bit. Please... There, as hard as you can..." Persephone was dying to see his reaction to that, so no matter how much she craved to tease the disciple, the wanted to hear him scream. She leaned down, locating that spot, and bit the skin around the incision softly at first, then harder. Simon was a moaning wreck before she'd moved down to penetrate the flesh with her teeth. She followed the pattern, soft at first, then harder, tearing him apart muscle by muscle, inch by inch, until she reached the middle.

Persephone could no longer resist the urge to bite down, as hard as possible, both teeth sinking into the muscle. Simon bit his lip, guaranteeing that if he hadn't a scream or shout would have come out, not his little gasps of "Ah, ah..." She sunk her teeth in again, and again, and on the fifth time he could no longer bare it. "Oh... Oh fuck, feels so good..." he shouted, hips lifting off the black sheets as the feeling approached him.

"Oh fuck... Once more, Persephone. Once more, make it brilliant." The sensation was like an orgasm, but it wasn't. Not something that happened in his cock and balls, rather something that happened in the heart and mind. She reached round to stick one of her short trimmed nails into the incision in his neck and reached another hand to where Simon's fingers were squabbling at the sheets, jamming another nail into the largest track mark.

"You like that?" She panted, and then dived back in to bite at the deepest place she could reach. He gave a strangled, broken cry as he trembled all over. This was the greatest feeling and sensation the undead could experience, and Simon was lapping it up like a stereotypical cat with a saucer of milk. Once he'd finished trembling, arching and moaning, she drew back her warm, hot mouth that Simon already missed so dearly. He could feel the heat burning in the muscles by his spine, feel it flooding from him. The sensation reminded him of when he was human, when in the winter he'd step outside from his warm house and feel the biting chill of the cold. When someone put an ice cube down his back for a cruel joke in high school.

It felt so human, so real. He turned back over, to face her. She was much more composed, however the tell-tale signs of arousal still hung around her- the hardness of her nipples was still visible, even in her dark black long sleeve tee, and her eyes looked a lot more blissed-out than she cared to admit. "Did you?" He retorted voice even. She nodded, looking over his body- his neck, his track marks.

"It was incredible. You were so reactive to every touch..." She sighed dreamily. She picked his folded blue jeans off the floor, and threw them at him. Both of them chuckled as he began to shimmy into them. She pulled up his sweater, and threw that at him too.

"Nice place you've got here," he smiled weakly, now fully dressed. "If I can't find someone else who is into blue blood, and has a scar fetish, I'll be sure to drop by again."

"Bastard!" She chuckled. "My parents were killed in the rising. My friend Tay lives with me, however isn't my official guardian. He's only seventeen himself. As long as I keep my false ID on my at all times, I can stay here without being fucked over by social services." Simon was a little off put by the age gap, but said nothing. She obviously couldn't care less. Another pang struck him at the mention of the rising, and he suddenly felt guilt.

"I'm sorry."

She scoffed indelicately. "It makes no difference. I see them as often as I would when they were living." Her smile widened a bit. "I was at a gig, and they were settling into our new house. They were home, for once, and I was not. It turns out that the previous owner had four bodies, maybe even more, buried in our paddock, adjacent to our back garden. Unlucky choice for a house." She began to giggle a little, and Simon put it down to covering her sadness.

"Still, I'm sorry."

Her giggle fell off her face. "Shut up. It wasn't like you did it. Those pigs got what they deserved- the only memory I have of them being actual parents was when I was seven, and they took me to the Zoo. Since then, their job, money and properties have been their pride and joy, their daughter. Not me."

Simon shut up, taking in what she was saying. He couldn't be bothered to think so hard whilst enjoying his post-zombie-orgasm-bliss.

"I remember very little from the rising, however what I do remember is bliss. The feeling of being permanently high."

Persephone nodded. "Tay and I should have some weed somewhere. You want to test that another day?"

Simon chuckled drily. "It couldn't harm my decrepit lungs. I haven't smoked pot since my teenage years."

Persephone threw him his trench coat, which he caught with a hand, throwing it over his shoulders after standing from the silk sheets. "I should be expecting a knock sometime soon, or at least a letter." She smiled a little, opening the door to her room. They walked down the basic apartment hallway to the front door, and stopped there.

"I never would have thought I'd be here, feeling this good, after being kidnapped by a woman on the street..." he commented, smiling. She mocked gasped, and looked a little offended.

"I gave you a choice... Either I get you done for abuse, because many people would believe a fifteen year old human over an almost-middle-aged rotter, or you come with me."

"Manipulative bitch."

"You enjoyed it. I'll see you again, Mr. Monroe."

"Unless I find a better tongue and teeth scar-fucker than you."

"Good luck trying." The girl chuckled a little, gripped the taller mans neck and pulled him down to meet her mouth. Their lips collided, and almost instantly, she bit down on his bottom lip, enjoying the noise he made when it was hard enough for him to feel. They kissed lazily for a while- him savouring the heat he felt radiating from her mouth and saliva, and her enjoying wetting his dry, blue, similar tasting mouth.

"Until next time," he chuckled, breaking off from her mouth and wiping his lips with his trench coat sleeve. "I'm not used to that..." he sighed, opening the door reluctantly.

She smiled, as he climber out into the apartment hall. "In a bit, Mr. Monroe."

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh, that was some hot zombie flesh eating weirdness... What do you normal people think of this? Love it? Hate it? Makes you wanna puke? Don't worry about that last one, we've all been there. Next, I'm thinking of some hot AmySeph action. What do you think? A little dubious about doing a Kieren/Seph, because he'd so sweet, but hey. She'll have fun eating up his scars.

~Daleney-Laney is Crazey-Crazey xoxoxoxox


End file.
